Between the love and the war
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: Soul&Maka/UA. La 3ra. Guerra Mundial a comenzado, yo estoy entre ella...ahora el gobierno recluta jovenes de nuestro pais para combatir en la fuerzas armadas...fui elegida... pero en los entrenamientos no esperaba encontrar al amor de mi vida...
1. Chapter 1

_Mi primer fic de soul eater, como se darán cuenta yo estoy un poco mas familiarizada con el yaoi, por lo cual se me hace extraño hacer un fic con una pareja hetero…espero y les guste mucho :)_

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño, lo único mio es la trama.

_**Between the love and the war**_

**Por: **Kennedy Engel

**1. Prologo**

Al momento que abrí los ojos, pude mirar…

Como el cielo se convertía en un campo de batalla, con los misiles y bombas explotando en aire y algunas cayendo en suelo…destruyendo la vida de cientos de personas inocentes. Apuñe los ojos cuando la última explosión se volvió cercana a donde me encontraba. Las lágrimas se acumularon en ellos sin que me diera cuenta y cuando intente abrirlos, alguien tomo mi brazo, jalándome lejos del problema. Levante la mirada, era Kid, que me llevaba a un lugar desconocido para mí.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto, mi voz entrecortada por el miedo.

- Tu sigue corriendo- grito él, girando su cabeza y dejándome apreciar sus ojos dorados, llenos de miedo y terror.

Caminamos por varias calles, estaba en la tienda, comprando despensa cuando el bombardeo empezó, esquivando gente. En cuestión de segundos estábamos entrando a la casa de Kid, con sus adornos simétricamente acomodados. Todo perfecto.

Lastima.

Esa perfección iba a ser destruida en cuestión de segundos.

- Por aquí- menciono el, jalándome mas rápido…cada bomba que caía al suelo se escuchaba mas cercana, por lo que intentábamos apresurar el paso.

Entramos a la cocina y Kid empezó a mover el refrigerador, con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando lo logro, pude divisar un cuadro en el lugar donde segundos antes estaba el electrodoméstico. Mi acompañante se acercó y paso su dedo por encima de una placa negra, en cuanto lo hizo, en ella aparecieron unas letras verde fosforescente que formaban la palabra "open". Una manija boto de la puerta de metal y el la tomo jalándola con fuerza.

- ¡Entra!-

En cuanto di un paso el suelo tembló, ya estaban cerca. Rápido, entre por la puerta, bajando las escalera vertical, en cuanto baje unos pocos escalones, Kid estaba haciendo lo mismo, cerrando la puerta de metal. Intentaba mover mis manos lo más rápido que podía, para poder tocar el suelo del sótano. Y cuando faltaban un par de escalones para hacerlo…una bomba cayo sobre la casa, lo pude saber gracias al enorme temblor que hubo. Lamentablemente me resbale, al igual que Kid.

Ambos caímos en el suelo, uno sobre el otro. Intente pararme, pero el peso de Kid sobre mi espalda me lo impidió, cuando hice mi segundo intento, escuche unos pasos acercarse y el peso de Kid desaparecer de mi espalda.

- ¡Maka-chan! ¿Estas bien?- me tape los oídos, un zumbido agudo rezumbaba en ellos. Los sonidos se escuchaban deteriorados en ellos. Tsubaki se había arrodillado a mi lado para revisarme.

- No le grites, Tsubaki- ambas levantamos la miramos a Chrona, que sujetaba a Kid, pasando uno de los brazos de el por sus hombros- De seguro el sonido de la explosión le deterioro los tímpanos.

Tsubaki, bajo un poco la mirada y me volteo a ver con lastima, intente sonreírle, si saber muy bien lo que pasaba. Me sentía mareada, con ganas de vomitar, ganas de llorar…

_Ganas de morirme._

La 3ra. Guerra Mundial había comenzado.

Y para mi desgracia, yo estaba entre ella.

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews, me hacen sentir orgullosa de mi primer fic de soul eater…bueno espero les guste el capitulo…

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes, lo único mio es la trama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Between the love and the war**

**Por: **Kennedy Engel

**2.**** Alliierten****und Rekrutierung**

Metí nuevamente mi mano a la caja sobre mis piernas, mirando el contenido con curiosidad. Según Kid, las cajas tenían ahí desde el 2010, así que a lo mejor encontrábamos algo interesante. Estando en el año 2029, cualquier cosa antigua era algo impresionante. Suspire cuando saque una muñeca, ¿Barbie?...o algo por ese estilo. Miré a Tsubaki, que leía una de las revistas que encontró en una caja, del 2012. Chrona hacia lo mismo que yo, buscando en las cajas del fondo.

Creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 17 años y nací en Alemania, es un buen lugar, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho que la 2da. Guerra Mundial fue por culpa de nosotros.

Deje la búsqueda de objetos por unos momentos y levante, sacudiendo mi ropa. Llevábamos encerrados aquí casi dos días, durante los cuales Kid había estado intentando abrir la puerta. El menciono que seguramente estaba bloqueada por tanto escombro que debía de haber arriba de ella. Me acerque a donde estaba el, en las escaleras, intentando empujar la puerta en un intento en vano.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas alla arriba, Kid?- le grite al chico.

-Aun no quiere ceder- murmuro forcejeando, suspiro suavemente y dio un brinco, cayendo elegantemente en el suelo- Pásame el agua.

Tome una de las botellas que había en una mini refrigerador y se la di, el tomo agua rápidamente y volvió a subir las escaleras. El refugio estaba equipado con alta tecnología, por lo cual tenia electricidad, aunque Kid menciono el hecho que pronto iba a dejar de funcionar.

- ¡miren lo que encontré!- la voz de Chrona resonó en mis oídos, seguido de un irritante chillido.

A los segundos, salió de entre las cajas con algo entre las manos. Kid no bajo de su lugar, pero yo y Tsubaki nos acercamos a ver lo que traía.

- ¿es un…-empezo Tsubaki.

-…radio?- termine la frase yo.

- Si- dijo sentándose en el suelo- Vamos a ver si tomamos señal de alguna parte.

Empezó a picar los botones del objeto con curiosidad, toque mis oídos con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, aun seguían sensibles por lo de la explosión. Entonces fue cuando una voz salió del objeto, Chrona le bajo al volumen un poco, esperando que no dañara tanto mis oídos, le sonreí levemente.

-…la guerra estallo hace dos días, en el momento cuando Estados Unidos ataco a Alemania, Inglaterra, Polonia e Italia con múltiples bombardeos, esta mañana se a anunciado la alianza de Alemania e Inglaterra, y al parecer hace unos momentos ambos países confirmaron su alianza con México…

-Eso es…¿bueno?-menciono Tsubaki quedamente, voltee hacia arriba y miré como Kid, dejaba de forcejear con la puerta para escuchar la radio.

- Ahora los países recién aliados están haciendo el reclutamiento de jóvenes, espero que los jóvenes acepten ayudar a su país para esta terrible guerra…-

Y antes de que la radio soltara otro sonido, Chrona la apago. Kid había vuelto a trabajar y Tsubaki tomo la revista para volver a leerla. Me acerque a una de las cajas y justo cuando estaba a punto de meter la mano, escuchamos el sonido de algo abrirse.

- ¡vengan y ayúdenme!- Grito kid.

Las tres nos acercamos corriendo y subimos a Tsubaki para que ayudara a Kid, estos empezaron a empujar la puerta, restos de escombros empezaron a caer y pude sentir como los pequeños rayos de sol que lograban entrar pegaban en mi rostro. Y justo después de un grito escuche como la puerta lograba abrirse por completo, dejando caer miles de cenizas que cayeron sobre el cabello de Kid y Tsubaki.

Ambos salieron con desesperación, escuche como nos llamaban y deje Chrona subir primero, y después subí yo. Tsubaki y Kid me estiraron la mano, y me ayudaron a pararme sobre la tierra de una destruida Alemania.

Ahogué un grito al ver, parte de la cuidad completamente destruida. Tsubaki empezó a llorar quedamente y Chrona se quedo callada, mientras que Kid se lanzo al suelo dramáticamente para después gritar.

- ¡Esto no es nada simétrico!-

Trague suavemente y continué mirando los alrededores, estaba completamente solo, ni un alma cerca del lugar. Estaba a punto de gritar de la desesperación pero en cambio de eso grite del susto cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro. Me gire rápidamente, observando al hombre detrás de mí, cambiado con un uniforme de las fuerzas armadas alemanas.

- jóvenes- los cuatro nos miramos entre nosotros- necesito que vengan conmigo para el reclutamiento.

Y lo único que cruzo por mi mente en ese instante fue, _Scheiße._

. . .

Ahoge un grito cuando alguien me empujo, lo único que Tsubaki hizo fue tomarme mas fuerte de la mano para que no me separara de ella. Estábamos en medio del reclutamiento de jóvenes para participar en la guerra, era una especie de aparcamiento enorme, al frente había una plataforma, una pantalla detrás de ella, un micrófono y una mesa con una caja enorme sobre ella. Escuchaba sonidos en todos lados. Voces, llantos, gritos, de todo. Me tape un oído con la mano libre e intente seguir caminando, aunque Tsubaki se detuvo justo en ese instante.

-de aquí podemos mirar-

En efecto, no estaba muy lejos de la plataforma. Apreté el agarre con Tsubaki levemente. Tenía miedo. No sabía que iba a pasar conmigo. Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Tsubaki, cuando alguien empezó a darle leves golpes al micrófono.

-buenas tardes jóvenes- y por fin el silencio se hizo presente- Soy el general Adler Buchholz, están aquí para formar parte del reclutamiento de la milicia alemana. Tanto en Inglaterra como en México se esta haciendo lo mismo.

Los jóvenes empezaron a murmurar, preguntándose que tipo de gente conocerían. Yo mire al hombre, en su uniforme militar, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azul oscuro.

-Silencio, por favor- todos volvieron a callarse- les explicare un poco sobre esto… El reclutamiento será solamente de jóvenes de 15 a 26 años de edad, se dividirán en ingeniería técnica, donde tendrán que ayudar a crear armamento y transporte para la guerra, asistente medico, darán a atención medica a los soldados heridos, y por ultimo…un soldado, tendrán que pelear por su país. Aquí no importa el sexo, si son mujeres y quedan de soldados, no podrán cambiarlo.

Muchas chicas empezaron a llorar nuevamente, vi como Tsubaki hizo gesto de preocupación y apretó mi mano. La preocupación también me llego, pero… era más terror lo que habitaba dentro de mí. Mire a los lados y busque a Kid y Chrona con la mirada. No los encontré. Ambos se habían separado de nosotros cuando entramos al aparcamiento.

-ahora…en lo que queden no lo decidirán ustedes, un soldado tomara el papel por ustedes de esta caja- menciono el general apuntando a la caja sobre la mesa- empecemos.

El general mencionaba un nombre y un soldado sacaba un papel, el nombrado subíra a la plataforma y le decían en que había quedado, para que después otro par de solados se lo llevaran a un autobús que estaba detrás de la plataforma, con destino a la estación de trenes de Múnich. Me ponía más nerviosa ver como los reclutas lloraban y pataleaban, en especial las mujeres, los chicos simplemente bajaban la mirada aunque de seguro estaban llorando.

- Chrona Makenshi-

Creo que se me paro el corazón cuando escuche eso, mire como Chrona subía y a pesar de que no escuche, pude ver como movía se boca murmurando un "no se como lidiar con los reclutamientos", mientras ella subía el soldado sacaba el papel de la caja, en cuando ella paro de caminar, el chico se lo entrego a el general.

-Ingeniería técnica en el cuartel 4- los otros soldados la tomaron por los brazos, llevándola al autobús. Fue el cupo límite, este se tuvo que ir.

El general continúo con su trabajo. Y casi me da un infarto cuando escuche el nombre de Kid. Este subió muy calmado, esperando que le dijeran donde quedaría.

- Ingeniería técnica cuartel 6-

Y al igual que con Chrona, los soldados se los llevaron. Espere mi nombre o el de Tsubaki, y el de ella llego primero. La tome con fuerza de la mano, evitando que esta se fuera. Me miro sorprendida y luego suavizo su gesto, me despeino un poco y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, e inconscientemente en los míos también.

- no te preocupes Maka- me abrazo con fuerza- Te prometo que nos vamos a volver a ver. Es mas hagamos otra promesa…

La mire confundida, con las lágrimas resbalándose por mis mejillas.

- Vamos a prometer que ambas vamos a sobrevivir y nos encontraremos después de esto, que vamos a casarnos y tener hijos, que los tuyos me digan tía y…

Ya no pudo hablar mas, rompió en llanto. Le dije un leve "ve" y ella se separo de mi, camino hasta la plataforma y subió. Lo único que yo esperaba es que no le tocara ser soldado.

- Asistente medico-

Creo que Dios me escucho. Los soldados se acercaron a Tusbaki para llevársela, esta no opuso resistencia. Volteo a donde yo estaba y sonrió levemente, entonces no lo soporte, grite. Pero no de dolor, le grite algo a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Es una promesa, que no se te olvide!-

Ella rio y se la llevaron. Sonrei levemente y baje mi cabeza. Las gotas de agua salada caían en el suelo lentamente, desde la punta de mi nariz. Ahora estaba sola, los chicos se habían ido. Mi mente y mi corazón esperaban que quedara en Ingeniería técnica con Kid y Chrona o asistente medico con Tsubaki, pero tenía un presentimiento. Uno malo.

Los nombres siguieron saliendo de la boca del general, ya debíamos de quedar alrededor de 70 jóvenes para reclutar, los demás debían de ser menores de 15 años y por lo tanto iban a ser llevados al campo a refugiarse. Cerré los ojos, esperando escuchar mi nombre y conocer mi destino.

- Maka Albarn-

Solo sonreí con amargura y empecé mi caminata a la plataforma, sentía todos los ojos sobre mí. Subí los pequeños escalones que me separaban del general y me pare en el medio, estaba esperando mi puesto.

-soldado en el cuartel 5-

Entonces, este es el destino que me depara. Ser un soldado y morir en medio de una batalla, atravesada por las balas del enemigo.

Lo siento, Tsubaki.

Pero creo que nuestra promesa no se cumplirá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
